Viñetas Soul Eater
by Yuuki Ackerman
Summary: 20 viñetas sobre Soul Eater, compuestos mayoritariamente por SoMa. También habrán leves menciones de Black StarxTsubaki y KidxChrona. ¡Anímense a leer!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! He vuelto a esta página con una serie de viñetas sobre Soul Eater, sobre todo con SoMa.**

**He pensado que serán 20 mini-fics, por que 10 son pocos y 50 muchos. Intentaré subir uno por fin de semana aunque puede haber ocasiones en las que esté muy ocupada y no pueda subirlo.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la idea de este fic.**

* * *

**Reflexiones**

Me acomodé mejor en el césped del parque y observé como mi técnico hablaba con las demás chicas en un banco cercano.

-Qué paz, ¿no, chicos?-dijo Kid mientras miraba como Patty se levantaba y daba saltos infantilmente.

-Sí, no tenemos ninguna misión que hacer-suspiré con aburrimiento.

-¡Mirad la parte buena!¡Ahora tendréis más tiempo para ver la grandiosidad de vuestro ore-sama!-saltó con entusiasmo Black Star.

Al joven shinigami y a mí se nos formó una gotita en la sien mientras le observábamos posar con energía.

Ahora que habíamos derrotado al kishin Asura no teníamos muchas misiones, puesto que la locura se había extinguido mayoritariamente del mundo. La parte positiva era que ahora podía reflexionar sobre aquel tema que me carcomía desde hace algún tiempo.

Ella. La chica de la que me sentía fuertemente atraído. Mi compañera de batallas.

Mi vista se dirigió a la hierba donde estaba recostado. Era de un alegre color verdoso, como sus ojos, en los que me perdía cada vez que los miraba.

Maka era violenta, con muy mal genio, terca y en varias ocasiones me había logrado sacar de mis casillas, pero todo aquello era aplacado por su amabilidad, gran espíritu y lo más destacable, su valentía.

Porque su habilidad no era un poder mágico, era su imparable coraje.

Y aunque sus Maka-Chops me causaban un terrible dolor de cabeza, su sonrisa siempre mitigaba el dolor. Además, era mejor sentir una enciclopedia incrustada en mi cráneo que verla llorar, más si era por mi causa.

Una leve brisa hizo que mis albinos cabellos se despeinaran más de lo que ya estaban. Y me di cuenta de algo: ¿Cómo es que me había vuelto tan ñoñamente cursi? Supongo que es lo que conlleva enamorarse.

Puede que algún día le confesara mis sentimientos.

Una pelota de baloncesto golpeó fuertemente mi hombro izquierdo.

-¡Hey!-me quejé-¿A qué ha venido eso?

La dueña de mis pensamientos se acercó apenada hasta quedar enfrente mía.

-Lo siento Soul-dijo con una sonrisa, acto que me hizo copiarlo. Se veía muy tierna.-¿Por qué no te nos unes al partido?-preguntó alegremente.

-Vale, ¿por qué no? Estará bien ver como pierdes ante mí-contesté mientras en mi rostro se formaba una sonrisa socarrona.

Maka infló sus mejillas de indignación y su mirada adqurió un tono desafiante.

-No cantes victoria tan rápido, Evans-susurró mi técnico.

-Ya lo veremos Albarn.

Nos dirigimos al campo donde se encontraban los demás para dar comienzo a un intenso partido. Chicos contra chicas.

Sí, aquella era la chica que me había conquistado. Posiblemente en un futuro no muy lejano le declarase mi amor.

Robé la pelota de las manos de Liz, quien me dirigió una fulminante mirada, y se la pasé a Black Star, que anotó otro punto para nuestro equipo.

Estaba seguro que en este día ya no me aburriría más, y lo comprobé al ver a la rubia desesperarse a causa de otra canasta por nuestra parte.

Sería un día muy entretenido, porque podría pasarlo junto a ella.

.

**End.**

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora :3**

**No creo que este fin de semana suba otro capítulo, pero quien sabe puede que os sorprenda.**

**¿Merezco algún Review? ;/;**

**Se despide, Yuuki Ackerman.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo con otra viñeta Soul Eater.**

**Doy gracias a Auri Leonhardt por ser de alma caritativa y darme un review, en serio, gracias.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo esta loca idea que surgió en mi mente.**

**Ya podéis leer.**

* * *

**Pensamientos sobre él.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suspiré con fastidio al observar a mi compañero dormido sobre el sofá de la sala.

Le había explicado varias veces que tenía que recoger las cosas que dejaba tiradas por el apartamento y él simplemente se había tumbado despreocupadamente. Seguidamente me había dirigido a mi habitación para aplacar mi enfado, y después de media hora había salido para ver si los objetos esparcidos por el salón estaban en su lugar correspondiente.

No hallaba cambio alguno a como estaba antes de mi rabieta. Y lo peor de todo, ¡el vago de mi guadaña se encontaba durmiendo!

Esto era el colmo, empecé a buscar algún libro lo suficientemente grueso como para poder dejarle inconsciente un par de días.

-¿Ocurre algo, Maka-chan?-preguntó un gatito oscuro encima del sofá que detuvo mis acciones de búsqueda.

-Hola Blair, ¿dónde te habías metido?-cuestioné, evitando su pregunta.

-No me cambies de tema-musitó enfadada, me había pillado. Luego miró al cuerpo que se encontraba debajo suya-¿Otra pelea con Soul-kun?

-Sí...-suspiré derrotada.

-No entiendo como os peleáis tanto si sois compañeros.

-Es que él es un...-acallé todo lo que iba a soltar, no eran palabras muy agradables.

-¿Es...qué? Vamos suéltalo, no es bueno guardarse las cosas-propuso con una sonrisa traviesa. Me pareció sospechoso, pero lo dejé pasar.

Cogí aire y me preparé mentalmente para soltarlo todo.

-Soul es un vago, idiota, cretino, pervertido, tonto, en determinadas ocasiones no tiene tacto con sus palabras, creído, ...

-Vale, vale ya me ha quedado claro, aunque él también tiene sus cosas buenas, ¿no crees?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno...-me quedé meditando sobre aquello.

Un agudo y leve pitido nos ditrajo de la conversación.

-Oh, lo siento Maka-chan, es la alarma para irme.

-¿Irte a donde?

-A...Al cabaret-dijo nerviosa, acto seguido salió disparada de la estancia.

-Que raro...-susurré al aire.

Sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura y que a continuación me arrastraban al mullido asiento de doble plaza.

-¿Con qué eso es lo que piensas de mí? Soy una vago, cretino e diota, ¿eh?-susurró el albino contra mi rostro.

Abrí los ojos los cuales había cerrado a causa del impacto, y lo vi. Estaba posicionado con la pierna izquierda entre las mías y la otra apoyada en el suelo, un brazo rodeando mi cintura y su mano libre jugando con un mechón de mi rubio cabello. Una sensual sonrisa atravesó su rostro y sentí mi cuerpo temblar ante aquella excitante visión.

-Tonto...-dije sintiendo como mis mejillas ardían.

Él se rió y acercó su nariz a mi cuello, dándome pequeñas caricias que hacían erizar mi piel.

-Pero soy tu tonto novio-rebatió mientras aspiraba mi aroma ocasionandome un suspiro de placer.

-Y yo tu extraordinaria novia-susurré divertida.

-Bueno, más violenta que extraordinaria-corrigió riendose.

-Idiota...-de repente una idea apareció en mi cabeza-¡No estabas durmiendo!¡Estabas fingiendo! Seguramente esa dichosa gata estaba compinchada también.

-Me descubriste-confesó con una sonrisa burlona.

Me crucé de brazos y inflé las mejillas de indignación. Con una carcajada me tomó de la cara, acariciándome mientras me miraba con ternura.

-Te amo Maka-dijo acercándose a mi rostro.

Respondí con un apenas audible _"te amo Soul"_ para después unir nuestros labios en un beso cargado de nuestros sentimientos, que rebosaba amor.

.

.

.

_**End**_

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo de momento :3**

**Esta historia se me ocurrió en clase, dando teatro leímos una parte de la obra _El enfermo imaginario _de Molière y a partir de lo que dice la mujer a su marido sobre lo que opina de él, mi mente se puso a trabajar y salió esto.**

**Espero que almenos les haya conseguido sacar una sonrisa.**

**¿Algún review?**

**Se despide, Yuuki Ackerman.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!Ya estoy de vuelta con una nueva viñeta!**

**Esta tiene un ligero BSx Tsubaki y claramente SoMa.**

**Estaba súper feliz viendo Fairy Tail y de repente me acordé, _¡Es sábado por la noche( almenos aquí en España) y no tengo acabada la viñeta nº 3! _Y he ido corriendo al ordenador a acabar lo que tenía empezado.**

**Gracias de todo corazón por ser de alma caritativa y ponerme reviews, esas personas son: Minho-Evans, Shizuku Albarn y Auri Leonhardt (gracias por tus consejos, Auri)**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la trama de estas viñetas.**

**Espero que os guste :3**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sentido materno**

Sonreí al observar el pacífico y dulce rostro de la pequeña niña dormida sobre mi cama para después acariciarle sus azulados cabellos.

Había aceptado cuidar de la hija de Black Star y Tsubaki mientras ellos partían a una misión.

La pequeña tenía el energético espíritu de su progenitor, pero cocinaba igual de bien que su madre y por suerte no había heredado la idea de superar a los dioses.

Había tenido que jugar con ella todo el día y finalmente se cansó de correr dada la hora de la siesta.

Suspiré agotada, seguramente mañana tendría agujetas. Deshice los alborotados cabellos rubios que mantenía en mis habituales coletas para a continuación lanzar mi corbata y chaleco al suelo, ya lo recogería después.

Quedándome así con mi camisa blanca y mi falda a cuadros, puesto que mis botas habían desaparecido bastante tiempo atrás. Mi espalda se encontró con el mullido colchón a los pies de la cama y me desperecé, estirando mis músculos tan adormecidos como empezaba a encontrarme en esos momentos.

Estando ya casi en el mundo de los sueños, escuché un tintineo de llaves dando paso al sonido de la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse con el menor ruido posible.

No le di importancia, ya sabía quien era.

Me giré lentamente sobre uno de mis lados con la mirada posada en la puerta de mi dormitorio que no tardó en mostrar a mi preciado compañero.

Miró mi cuerpo echado sobre las sábanas para seguidamente mirar a la dormida Laki. Me sonrió enseñando sus afilados dientes, acto que correspondí que le hizo acercarse a mi delgada figura.

—Tadaima—susurró contra mi rostro.

—Okaeri—contesté mientras nuestras bocas se unían en forma de saludo.

Al separarnos él se sentó a mi lado en el colchón, jugando con un mechón de mi cabello esparcido por la cómoda superficie.

—¿Qué tal te fue con la niña?—dijo al cabo de un rato.

—Es tan energética como su padre, estoy hecha polvo—suspiré tapándome los ojos con un brazo y le oí soltar una carcajada.

—Bueno, tampoco se podía esperar otra cosa viniendo de Black Star—me animó con una sonrisa que denotaba su diversión.

—Podría haber salido igual de tranquila que Tsubaki—refunfuñé cruzándome de brazos, dejando mi campo de visión libre.

La habitación se inundó de un agradable silencio durante unos minutos.

—Voy a hacer la cena, relájate mientras—habló mientras se levantaba.

—Vale, gracias Soul.

—De nada, y por cierto Maka...

—¿Mmm..?—murmuré interrogante.

El albino se aproximó hasta quedar con su boca en mi oído y susurró: "_Serás una buena madre_", para luego salir y dirigirse a la cocina.

Sonreí con ternura en cuanto pude reaccionar e inconscientemente acaricié mi estómago ligeramente abultado.

"_Y tú un buen padre_"

.

.

.**End**

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo y espero que almenos os haya logrado sacar una sonrisa :D**

**¡Nos vemos el próximo sábado!**

**Yuuki Ackerman.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Estoy aquí de nuevo con la siguiente viñeta.**

**Se que he actualizado tarde, pero con el tema de pascua y demás, no he podido subir nada.**

**Gracias por mandarme un review, sois muy buena gente. Gracias a: Minho-Evans, ArchiEvansAlbarn y Shizuku Albarn.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, sólo la trama de estas viñetas.**

**Ya podéis leer n.n**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Su compañía.**

**.**

**.**

Revolví mis blancos cabellos con nerviosismo. Hacía ya casi una hora que mi compañera estaba en la librería decidiéndose para comprar algún libro grueso, que seguramente acabaría incrustado en mi cabeza.

Volví a mirar mi reloj de muñeca por milésima vez, ¿tanto se tardaba en elegir un condenado libro?

Un breve sonido en el bolsillo de mi pantalón capturó mi atención. Cogí mi teléfono móvil y revisé el mensaje recibido. Era Black Star: "_Oye, ¿dónde te has metido? Kid y yo te estamos esperando desde hace un buen rato_."

¿A qué se refería?¿Por qué me estaban esperando?...¡Oh, mierda!¡Había quedado con ellos para pasar la tarde! Mi mirada se dirigió de nuevo a la hora. ¡Iba con veinte minutos de retraso!

Maldije por lo bajo y contesté rápidamente con un: "_Ya voy, iré todo lo rápido que pueda, tengo que esperar a que Maka escoja algún maldito libro_".

¿Cuánto más tardaría "la plana" de mi técnico? Si hacía falta entraría en su busca y me la llevaría a rastras aunque eso significara un enorme Maka-Chop.

Iba a disponerme a entrar, pero afortunadamente ella salió antes.

—Por Shinigami-sama, ¡por fin has salido! Vamos, voy tarde de tiempo y los chicos se enfadarán si no llego pronto—dije cogiéndola de la mano y llevándola hacia mi moto.

—¡Hey! No toda la culpa es mía, he tardado en coger lo que buscaba, pero si habías quedado podrías haberme avisado y habría venido yo sola—rebatió ante mi queja.

—Bueno vale, tienes razón, pero vámonos ya o si no a Kid le dará un ataque aún mayor por todo el retraso que llevo—solté mientras los dos nos subíamos al pequeño vehículo para dos.

Asintió para luego abrazarse a mi espalda en cuanto empezamos a movernos del aparcamiento.

Almenos su cuerpo pegado al mío me relajaría antes de afrontar a alguno de los característicos ataques simétricos del joven Shinigami.

Sí, por que _su compañía _era una de las mejores cosas que podría pasarme ante los problemas, aunque estos fueran absurdos.

.

.

**End**

* * *

**Hasta aquí todo :3 Es muy corto pero bueno, no tenía inspiración.**

**¿Review?**

**¡Nos vemos el próximo Sábado!**

**Se despide, Yuuki Ackerman.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta con otra viñeta de Soul Eater.**

**Ya sé, dije que lo traería en sábado y ya es miércoles, pero entre las clases y la falta de inspiración me he tenido que retrasar.**

**¡Gracias por los reviews! Los que me los dejaron en el capítulo anterior fueron: ArchiEvansAlbarn, HANA-Chan EVANS y Minho-Evans.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la trama de estas viñetas.**

**Y sin más que decir, ya pueden leer.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Celos**

**.**

**.**

Un fuerte golpe resonó en la entrada del departamento al chocar la espalda femenina contra la pared.

—!¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?¡—exclamó la joven por el impacto y encerramiento entre los brazos de su amigo.

—No quiero que te acerques a él—susurró furiosamente su compañero.

—¡Pero si es nuestro amigo!—replicó la rubia.

—¡Me da lo mismo!¡Estás muy cerca suya!—rebatió el de ojos rubí en desacuerdo.

—No me digas que...¿Estás celoso?—dijo la chica mientras un brillo de diversión se hacia presente en su mirada.

—¿Y-yo?¿Celoso? ¡Un chico _cool _como yo no siente celos!—no pudo evitar que su voz temblara al principio.

—Pero Soul, él ya...

No pudo terminar su frase por qué unos cálidos labios sellaron su boca, acallando sus palabras.

Tras varios minutos, sus pulmones necesitaban aquello tan imprescindible para vivir, oxígeno.

Al separarse juntaron sus frentes y sus miradas se cruzaron. Se dieron una tierna sonrisa al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

—Lo que te quería decir—prosiguió ella su frase anterior, mientras observaba como su arma rodaba los ojos con fastidio— era que Kid hace dos meses que está saliendo con Chrona en secreto.

El albino no pudo evitar ensanchar sus ojos ante la sorpresa.

—¿S-saliendo?—se sintió estúpido en cuanto su compañera asintió—¿Y cómo explicas que últimamente habéis estado muy juntos?

La rubia suspiró ante la terquedad de su ahora no tan amigo.

—Pronto es el cumpleaños de Chrona, y Kid no sabía que regalarle así que hemos buscado el regalo perfecto, aunque ha costado más de lo que me imaginaba—contestó con una risita al ver como se desencajaba el rostro frente a ella.

—Vaya...ha sido solo un malentendido...

—Mira que eres baka—se burló la técnico.

—¡Hey! Un fallo lo tiene cualquiera, incluso un chico _cool_.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, el lugar se llenó de carcajadas.

Todo había sido una confusión, pero al fin y al cabo sus emociones eran claras y aquellos celos lograron dar el comienzo de la que sería una bonita relación.

.

.

.

**End**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Y hasta aquí todo!**

**Espero que almenos haya logrado sacar alguna sonrisa.**

**Es corto, incluso para ser una viñeta, lo sé xD**

**Espero no tardar en actualizar, pero creo que si lo haré nwnU**

**¿Alguna alma caritativa desea enviarme un hermoso review? :3**

**Hasta la próxima, Yuuki Ackerman.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! Estoy aquí de nuevo con otra viñeta de Soul Eater.**

**Afortunadamente para vosotros, es más larga que las dos anteriores.**

**¡Muchas gracias a Alice Heavenly por su bonito review!**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la trama de estas viñetas.**

**¡Ya pueden leer!**

* * *

.

.

**Dificultades**

.

.

Miró el pequeño aparato entre sus manos y el pánico le recorrió en cuerpo al ver como la pantalla se tornaba verde.

Se pasó una mano por sus rubios cabellos con nerviosismo mientras lanzaba el dispositivo a la papelera situada a su lado.

Tenía miedo, sobre todo a su reacción.

Salió de la habitación donde antes se encontraba hacia el salón, necesitaba pensar en lo sucedido.

Tras varios minutos de frustrantes pensamientos decidió distraerse con algo. Vislumbró sobre la rústica mesita de café el libro que adquirió en una tienda oculta en el bosque, descubierta en uno de sus paseos, y pensó en continuarlo mientras esperaba a su compañero de piso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un joven albino abría la puerta de su departamento cuidadosamente, sabía que llegaba más tarde de lo previsto y no quería recibir ningún golpe o regaño de su violenta "amiga".

La encontró dormida en el cómodo asiento de doble plaza con una novela abierta sobre su regazo.

Sonrió. Le gustaba el hecho de que ella estuviera esperando su llegada.

Sigilosamente se acercó al cuerpo que descansaba y lo zarandeó con suavidad, logrando que unos ojos esmeralda se abriesen.

—Tadaima—susurró el recién llegado.

—Okaeri—dijo la chica seguido de un bostezo.

El ojirrubí la contemplaba maravillado, se le hacía muy tierna en esos momentos.

—¿Nos vamos ya a dormir? —formuló él.

La joven asintió y se acomodó en los brazos de su compañero cuando la cogió al estilo princesa para seguidamente transportarla a la habitación que compartían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los luminosos rayos solares lograron despertar a la figura femenina que dormía acurrucada junto a su arma.

Suspiró al despejarse por completo de la cama.

Recordó el problema que le carcomía por dentro, tarde o temprano tendría que desvelárselo.

Se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, mientras, pensaría en algún plan para contárselo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Estaba delicioso, Maka—opinó la guadaña tras terminarse la comida.

—Arigato—dijo la técnico mientras sonreía por el cumplido.

—¿Estás bien?—cuestionó el chico con preocupación.

—Sí...¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Te noto rara desde que llegué ayer, ¿seguro qué te encuentras bien?

La ojiverde se tensó, la había descubierto. Ante aquella reacción Soul supo que estaba en lo cierto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El albino se encontraba en shock no se esperaba aquella noticia.

Ella empezó a soltar algunas lágrimas a causa del tenso silencio y sin obtener ninguna respuesta de su compañero.

Aquello logró hacerlo reaccionar y secó las gotas saladas con sus dedos.

—No te preocupes, empezaré a trabajar para que a nuestro bebé no le falte de nada—dijo él tras mucho silencio.

—¿D-de verdad? ¿No estás enfadado?—preguntó la chica con duda.

—¿Enfadado? ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Es una de las mejores cosas que me podría llegar a pasar ¡Voy a ser padre!—exclamó sonriente.

La rubia cenizo suspiró aliviada, tenía un peso menos encima.

—¿Me prometes qué no me dejarás sola ante lo que viene?—susurró, alzando su meñique.

—Que preguntas haces...Siempre estaré a tu lado—contestó, para después enlazar sus dedos más pequeños, sellando aquella promesa.

Enfrentarían a todos los problemas, juntos. Y el más cercano era decírselo a Spirit, Soul tendría que prepararse y coger fuerzas para intentar no ser asesinado.

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

* * *

**¡Hey! Hasta aquí la viñeta número seis.**

**Espero haberles sacado almenos una pequeña sonrisa.**

**Cada vez que das un review, le mandas fuerzas a Soul para poder enfrentarse al padre de Maka, así que ya sabéis ;D**

**¡Hasta la próxima viñeta!**

**Se despide, Yuuki Akerman.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? Ya sé, ya sé, llego tarde con la actualización, pero es que se acercan ya los exámenes finales y me temo que no voy a poder actualizar cuando toca.**

**Gracias a Lirio-Chan por su review, tienes un alma caritativa.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertece, solo la trama de estas viñetas.**

**Y sin más, ya pueden leer.**

* * *

.

.

.

Enfermo.

.

.

Sintió que todo a su alrededor daba violentas vueltas y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras sentía un agudo dolor en su cabeza.

Su cuerpo estaba muy pesado como para moverse así que simplemente se quedo reposando sobre su cama.

Oyó unos apresurados pasos que se dirigían a donde se encontraba, sabía perfectamente quien era.

Su compañera cogió el termómetro de su cuerpo y miró el aparato con preocupación.

—¡Por Shinigami-Sama, tienes 38 grados de fiebre!—exclamó la chica, para después buscar una toalla mojada y ponérsela en la frente al albino.

Al no tener clases ese día, Maka tenía la oportunidad de cuidarlo mejor.

—¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que te traiga alguna cosa?—cuestionó ella amablemente.

—Eres muy buena conmigo —susurró el chico con una sonrisa, que hizo que su compañera lo imitara—aunque ahora que recuerdo tus violentos Maka -Chops, más bien eres una tsundere plana—soltó divertido.

La rubia no pudo evitar enfadarse, encima de que se preocupaba por su estado, él se lo devolvía burlándose de su persona.

—!Soul-baka! ¡Me voy para ayudar a Tsubaki en su cita con ese tonto que se cree un dios!

Y tras unos minutos en los que le pareció oír algo extraño, la puerta se cerró con un estruendoso sonido. Se había ido.

Suspirando con resignación y se levantó en dirección a la cocina, le apetecía tomar algo.

Su mirada se percató de que en la encimera de la cocina se encontraba una sopa recién hecha con una nota a su lado.

Esta decía: _Tómate esto y después métete en la cama y duerme. Es una orden. Mañana ya estarás mejor. Volveré tarde, chico poco cool. Atte. Maka._

Sonrió ante aquel gesto, aún cuando la había sacado de sus casillas, la técnico velaba por su bienestar.

Que pena, hubiera sido un gran día si hubiera sido su enfermera personal. No pudo evitar imaginársela con esa vestimenta.

Antes de sufrir una hemorragia nasal, se dispuso a comerse el plato enfrente suya y cumplir lo dicho por la chica si no quería lamentarlo mas tarde.

Siempre podía volver a enfermarse "casualmente" y disfrutar de su compañía.

Mientras tanto, tendría que esperar pacientemente. Aunque claro, a un chico _cool_ no se le hacía esperar.

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí todo!**

**Sé que es corto, y para colmo he actualizado tarde, gomen.**

**¿Merezco algún review? :3**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo, Yuuki Ackerman.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hey! Estoy aquí de nuevo con otra viñeta de Soul Eater.**

**Lo sé, actualizo tarde, pero ya comenté en el capítulo anterior que esta semana la tengo llena con los exámenes finales.**

**Gracias por el review a: Bell Star, Auri Leonhardt y ArchiEvansAlbarn.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la trama de estas viñetas.**

**Ya pueden leer :3**

* * *

.

.

.

**Exámenes**

.

.

Se revolvió los blancos cabellos con desesperación, aquello era imposible de hacer.

El escritorio se encontraba atestado entre libros y hojas, se acercaban los exámenes finales del curso.

Volvió a resoplar con fastidio. ¡Tenían demasiado por memorizar y muy poco tiempo! Se desesperó más aún al pensar en todos los exámenes que todavía le quedaban por realizar.

¿Cómo podía tener tan buenas notas Maka? Era algo que le causaba quebraderos de cabeza, posiblemente tenía algún super poder, si no, no entendía como compaginaba todo lo que tenían que estudiar con las misiones y demás.

Le dolía la cabeza y sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse por el cansancio. Llevaba horas encerrado en su dormitorio intentando meterse esos libros en la cabeza, sin buenos resultados.

Una siestecita no le haría mal a nadie, ¿verdad?

Así el ojirrubí se dejó vencer por el sueño.

...

.

La joven peliceniza se preocupó al no ver a su compañero por ninguna parte desde hacía ya muchas horas.

Tras buscarlo en distintos sitios, se dirigió al único que le quedaba, la habitación prohibida.

Abrió la puerta con suma suavidad y lo vislumbró dormido sobre su escritorio, usando de almohada algunos libros de biología e historia.

Sonrió con ternura, aunque no lo pareciera, él intentaba estudiar y si eso no funcionaba se hacía chuletas e intentaba copiar.

Los demás solo lo veían de pasota en ese tema y en realidad solo ella sabía cuanto se esforzaba.

Cogió una manta del salón y la echó por los hombros de su arma.

—Espero que todo esto algún día dé sus frutos—susurró la técnico mientras le daba un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza—buenas noches, Soul.

Seguidamente la chica se marchó de la estancia hacía su propio cuarto y así seguir estudiando.

Sin embargó de lo que no se percató fue de la pequeña sonrisa del chico y de su comentario.

—No sería _cool_ si no lo consiguiera, una técnico sobresaliente no debería tener a un arma de suspensos, aunque claro, si no fuera como ahora no sería divertido.

Y con una traviesa sonrisa, abrió el libro de ciencias y se dispuso a escribirse el temario en los brazos.

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí todo!**

**Creo que para la próxima si podré actualizar a tiempo.**

**Muchas gracias por leer estas viñetas, espero que almenos te haya logrado sacar una sonrisa :D.**

**¿Merezco algún review? :3**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, **

**Yuuki Ackerman.**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hey! ¿Qué tal estáis? Esta vez no llego tan tarde para la actualización y es por una razón, lo quería subir hoy porque hoy es mi cumpleaños :3 (siii un 26 de mayo *w*)**

**Gracias por vuestros hermosos reviews, que son: ArchiEvansAlbarn, Adry Uchiha, Kazy Tailea y Neko Baba's.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la trama de estas viñetas.**

**Y sin más que decir, ya podéis leer.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Padre**

.

.

—Vuelvo en dos horas y media, aunque si no encontramos el vestido de novia de Tsubaki, puede que tardemos más—anunció una mujer peliceniza mientras besaba a su marido y su pequeño hijo.

—!Adiós mamá!—se despidió el niño alegremente.

El hombre albino se acercó a su esposa con nerviosismo.

—Maka, no me dejes solo, no se como tratar con Wess—susurró con desesperación en el oído de la ojiverde.

La chica no pudo evitar reírse.

—¡Oh, venga ya!¡Es solo un niño de tres años!¡Compórtate como el padre que se supone que eres!—Le reprendió.

—P-pero...

—Nada de peros, me voy ya que se me hace tarde—dijo con prisas saliendo ya por la puerta—¡Adiós, os quiero!—exclamó.

Seguidamente el eco del portazo resonó por toda la casa.

—Yo también te quiero...—las palabras del arma fueron lo último dicho antes de que se estableciera un incómodo silencio.

¿Y ahora qué? Aunque Wess fuera su descendencia no sabía como relacionarse con él, esas cosas las hacía mejor su esposa, aquello no era nada _cool._

Suspiró, tenía que pensar en algo rápido con lo que entretenerlo.

Para su suerte, el pequeño también albino se le adelantó.

—Papi...—susurró con su infantil voz, que haría derretirse a cualquiera—¿Quieres jugar conmigo?—cuestionó con ojos de cachorrito.

El ojirrubí sonrió con ternura.

—Claro, ¿a qué quieres jugar?

Los ojos verdes del pequeño similares a los de su madre, brillaron con emoción.

—¡Juguemos a pillar!—exclamó, mientras echaba a correr torpemente.

El chico se preparó mentalmente para lo que quedaba de aquella tarde tan movidita que le esperaba.

_"No tardes, Maka"_ rogó internamente para después perseguir a su hijo por los pasillos de su hogar.

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí todo!**

**Ya sé...como siempre es muy corto, incluso para ser una viñeta.**

**No se si podré actualizar a tiempo (como si siempre subiera el capítulo el día que toca xD) ya he pasado la semana de exámenes, pero ahora viene la semana de trabajos y recuperaciones, y todo es un completo caos, aunque no me caiga ninguna asignatura.**

**Espero que almenos os haya logrado sacar una pequeña sonrisa :D**

**¿Merezco algún review? :3**

**Nos leemos, Yuuki Akcerman.**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hey! Ya estoy de vuelta con otra viñeta de Soul Eater.**

**Hay SoMa y leves menciones de Black Star x Tsubaki y Kid x Chrona.**

**Gracias por los reviews de: Kazy Tailea y Alice Heavenly.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la trama de estas viñetas.**

**Y sin más que añadir, ya pueden leer.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Nervios**

.

.

Caminó con desesperación en aquella angosta sala, tropezándose con la pared y los asientos de vez en cuando.

Llevaba más de una hora dando vueltas, mirando las blancas paredes de la sala de espera del hospital.

Un grito de dolor se hizo presente y erizó los cabellos de la nuca del albino.

—Por Shinigami-sama, necesito entrar ahí—el ojirrubí se dirigió con rapidez hacia la puerta, pero una mano lo detuvo.

Un peliazulado lo miró dándole a entender que debía calmarse.

—Ya sé que esto es difícil, pero todo saldrá bien—apoyó el energético chico.

Si él lo decía sería verdad, no por nada tenía a Laki, la hija formada por su amigo y Tsubaki.

Respiró hondo y cuando se logró tranquilizar se sentó en los asientos allí esparcidos.

—Si has podido todo este tiempo aguantar al demonio que tienes en la cabeza, puedes con esto—dijo el joven Shinigami.

—Ya, lo dices tú, el que llora cuando piensa si su bebé saldrá asimétrico...—susurró Liz.

—¡Mi hija tiene que ser simétricamente perfecta!

Inevitablemente una gotita de sudor se resbaló por las sienes de todos los presentes, compadeciéndose por la pobre Chrona si aquello llegara a suceder.

—Y...¿Ya sabéis que nombre ponerle a vuestro hijo?—cuestionó el arma demoníaca para romper la tensión.

—Pues...Maka y yo decidimos ponerle Wess, como mi hermano—contestó el que iba a ser padre.

—¡Tengo ganas de saber como será!—exclamó con entusiasmo la menor de las hermanas Thompson.

Todos asintieron, estaban deseosos de conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia Evans.

Pasaron una hora y media más, y Soul estaba de los nervios.

De repente el dulce rostro de la enfermera se asomó por la puerta.

—¿Quién es el padre?—preguntó.

El albino se levantó de golpe y la chica le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera a donde tenían a su mujer y su hijo.

Ante los rojizos ojos se mostró una iluminada habitación con su blancura característica, maravillándose al vislumbrar a su esposa sentada en la cama con aspecto cansado, debido a algunas gotas de sudor en su rostro y los despeinados cabellos rubios, pero aún así con una hermosa sonrisa que se hacía presente en ella.

La enfermera abandonó la estancia, dejándolos solos.

Él se acercó a su amada y le sonrió, tal como la técnico hacía.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, Maka—susurró, viendo los blancos cabellos de su niño, que dormía en la cuna.

—Gracias—agradeció.

Se abrazaron tiernamente, su vida como una familia feliz daba comienzo, y tendrían que superar muchas cosas para que a Wess no le faltara de nada.

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí todo!**

**Cada vez hago las viñetas más cortas u3u.**

**Espero que almenos os haya logrado sacar una sonrisa :3**

**¿Merezco algún review?**

**Nos vemos, Yuuki Ackerman.**


End file.
